Northern California Tribal Confederation
In the VC-Prime world an amalgamation of bits of what was left of the native tribes of California took over the Shasta Trinity National Forest. The Federal Government after a long fight went along with it. The area is not a reservation and not just another county in California. While the Indians in the area have come to be the majority of the population they are not the only population as several towns existed in the region before the Indian takeover. There has been no reverse taking of land, as was part of the federal agreement. The Tribal Confederation got the National Forest, and they had to leave private land in the area alone. The Tribal Confederation still runs the area as a recreational site with camp grounds and the attractions of a mostly wilderness area. The lore of some of the American Indians in the area held that Shasta is inhabited by the spirit chief Skell who descended from heaven to the mountain's summit. Indian Nation Status The Federal Government fought tooth and nail to keep the Tribal Confederation from getting the official "Indian Nation" label. This effort failed in 2010 when the tribe won in the Federal Appeals Court. The Supreme Court refused to hear the Administration’s case allowing the decision of the Circuit Court to go forward granting the NCTC official Indian Nation status. The tribe is a catchall. Anyone that can prove at least half Amerindan blood and has no tribal affiliation can sign on. The tribe consists of Indians from all the known remaining tribes of the northwest a few plains Indians without portfolio, even a couple of East coast Indians that have moved there. The Casino Of course the Tribe opened a casino. The Wiyott Casino. It has been very successful, being in easy reach of I-5. Big Casino and concert/entertainment venue. Three good restaurants and one horrible one. In the last two years they've completed a parking garage, a ten story luxury Hotel and a truck stop an easy shuttle ride away. This in an area that 15 years ago was a town of five houses, a dead gas station and failing convenience store. The Casino/resort is a huge employer. Although thy have a very obvious Indians First hiring policy, once all the Indian candidates are hired or rejected, they'll hire anyone competent. Names Names in the Confederation are tending back to the more traditional Indian "single" name. Typically the child is given an Anglo birth name and gets their tribal name at Coming of Age, once they have a chance to do something to be named for. In usage many treat the tribal name as a surname. Others drop their birth name for the Tribal name. A consistent usage has yet to develop. Tribal Administration *'Bother of Otter --' Tribal Elder. Not otherwise explained. *'Panther Walks With Him --' Indian Shaman. Married. Heavily relied upon to be the spirit of the tribe. PWWH comes across as much older than he is. It's that Shaman thing. (In the know, part of the know frankly. Trusted.) Sheriff's Department *'Sheriff Samantha Whitehorse --' (Sheriff) Sam Whitehorse is settling to being the tough old lady cop of the Reservation. She is having a relationship with Skip Heinke. Now she has permission to scratch him behind the ears in both forms. (B-13) *'Tangles in Hair --' (Sheriff's Deputy) Still enjoys his role as TV Indian, becoming a more serious student of the histories of the tribes that make up the Northern California Tribal Confederation. Slightly jealous of Skip, Tangles in Hair is now reconsidering his priorities, and being more serious about being a deputy. (In the know, trusted) *'Bobby Greentree --' Sheriff's Deputy *'Tommy Redrock --' Sheriff's Deputy, excellent tracker. In the know, helped hunt down a Höllekind. Other People *'Blue Flower --' Panther Walks With Him's wife age 43 (in 2000). Typical shamans wife. Two kids. Inside the log cabin is rustic. Old furniture, collapsed tiredly against the walls. is covered in mass market Indian blankets. A bow and arrows to old to use hangs above a perfectly serviceable lever action 30.30, another wall holds an old blanket, a real one. Throw rugs lay three deep on the floor at haphazard angles. Various totems adorn the lintels of doors and windows for perfectly practical reasons, and the roof beams are festooned with bundles of dried herbs and garlic. *'Standing Bear --' Thirty-something. Under Shaman. Standing Bear had a deep "Them vs. Us" problem with the "white man", that is until he met a being that was not even Human. He has been seriously rethinking his personal philosophy. (In the know semi trusted) *'David Watching Eagle --' Shapechanger to Golden Eagle. David was an active boy crippled by a traffic accident. He was cared for by his paternal Grandmother, his only surviving relative. Both parents were killed in the accident. During the Mana Storm he was turned into an intact Golden Eagle that can talk. He is good with it. When the Healing Wave came around he was turned back, but can still assume eagle form. (Part of the know.) *'Lily Shining Water --' David's grandmother. (Yea, in the know) *'Bobby Limping Elk --' Goat herder. *'Mark Cattle Know Him --' Cattle Rancher. *'Paula Laughing River --' Woman with a quick Camera, she got a picture of the Phoenix (some what in the know) *'Clumsy Wolf --' Found a Phoenix in his shed. (Some what more in the know) *'Danny Ravenwing --' A young tough that washed out from the tribe for his violence. He flowed downstream to Vista City's sewer side and J&J Distributors. They were glad to make use of his strong back for appearances sake and his love of violence for more business like endeavors. Danny has an assault rap sheet to the floor, the only kind of assault not listed are sexual assaults and murder. Danny has kept is nose clean under the threat of re-rating. He works at Mancuso Heights keeping the place clean and aiding his less smart fellows. (in the know, watched) *'Eddie Wounded Elk --' Runs Wounded Elk Used Auto Parts near the airport in Vista City. Category:Groups Category:Politics Category:NCTC Category:Vista City Category:California